El primer paso en el sendero de la espada
by Padmenvy
Summary: Comienzan las primeras lecciones de las técnicas de Squalo para con la pequeña Nelly.


**Aclaraciones antes del fic:**

He recibido algunos "lamentos" porque termine con estos fics y de hecho yo no quiero terminar esta "serie" aún, pero lo cierto es que pienso que todas las historias deben tener su final en su debido momento para que no lleguen a aburrir, temo que si lo alargo demasiado lleguen a aborrecer a la pequeña Squnelle y eso me dolería en el kokoro (?) También ocurre que me voy quedando sin ideas, he intentado mostrar los momentos más significativos del crecimiento de la niña y lo que esto supone para una extraña familia y unos padres inexpertos , pero esta cosas también se acaban. Sí, para los que se preguntan si Nelly crecerá la respueesta es "si y no", desde el principio tuve pensado mostrarla en su etapa adolecente ( qye es a mi ver la peor de todas) y como se verían afevtados los demás por ello y de hecho pasará y podran leerlo aqui, peeeeeeeeero, eso ya lo verán. (?) No, no quiero que Squnelle crezca, hey! shinchan lleva dos décadas teniendo 5 años y a nadie le importa! XDD...bueno. Otro punto que quería mentar es el referente a la famiglia vongola. ¿ Por qué no han aparecido Tsuna y los demás? Simplmente es porque intento darle la mayor veracidad posible a los fics basandome siempre en la obra de Amano ( intento no caer demasiado en el Occ ... e_eU ) y siguiendo esto no sabemos a ciencia cierta si Tsuna será finalmente el décimo capo, por ello es que al estar basado los fics en más de 10 años después, de momento me resisto a incluirlos.

Sigo animandolos a que me den sus sugerencias e ideas para continuar la historia, si quieren más, les daré más (?) XD Solo tal vez tarde más en subir los fics, esto me cuesta mucho, no soy escritora, lo mio es dibujar ( coffbocetosenmiperfilcoff ) asi que toda la ayuda que me llegue será bien recibida. : D

Por cierto, en el proximo fic añadiré más bocetos a los que ya están en mi perfil, con Nelly, los demás varia y el lindo tiburón de Squalo XDD

Ya los dejo con el fic. Lo siento por soltarles todo esto antes de empezar ^^U

**ADVERTENCIA:** Es el fic más serio y dramático/sentimental hasta ahora.( y cortito. ) Igual espero que les guste~

- **El primer paso del sendero de la espada** -

El invierno había llegado a Italia, la temperatura era realmente baja y en algunos lugares incluso nevaba. Esos días los integrantes del escuadrón de asesinos indepediente asociados a Vongola, Varia, seguían cumpliendo con sus cometidos pese al frio y las condiciones climatológicas adversas. Pero la pequeña Squnelle tenía unos días de vacaciones, lo que era perfecto para su padre, quien había decidido que en esos días la pequeña tomaría sus primeras lecciones con la espada. La había despertado temprano, preparandola para soportar el frio que hacía afuera de los muros del castillo y sin mediar palabra con los demás se la había llevado al bosque donde comenzaría su entrenamiendo.

- Papáaaaaaaaaaa...tengo mucho frío!- La menor tiritaba abrazandose a sí misma en lo que aligeraba el paso, queriendo alcanzar a su padre, que caminaba a grandes zancadas por delante de ella. Le había hecho cargar con su espada y pese a que era más bien ligera, para la menor era un peso extra importante.

- Vamos a casa, estoy cansada...-

Squalo, terriblemente serio ni la miró, siguió caminando en silencio, sabía que algo así pasaría, Xanxus la tenía demasiado mimada y ahora ella se comportaba como una niña caprichosa, incapaz de soportar un poco de frio y esfuerzo físico, pero eso cambiaría de ahora en adelante, aunque tuviese que ser rudo con ella.

Tras caminar un buen rato más, finalmente llegaron a un claro en mitad del bosque, los arboles parecían formar un círculo a su alrededor, como si la naturaleza hubiese dispuesto de ese lugar para ellos.

- Deja de quejarte, Squnelle.- Le apuntó con la punta de la espada casi rozandole la nariz.

-Ahora, desenvaina tu arma y álzala ante tus ojos.-

Jadeante por el esfuerzo de cargar con la pesada arma durante tanto camino bajo ese frio, la menor obedecía, levantando la filosa hoja de su espada frente a su rostro, con bastante esfuerzo.

- ¡Hombros atrás!...¡separa más las piernas!- El peliplata iba corrigiendo la postura de su hija rodeandola y observandola, dando pequeños toques con el canto de su propia espada en los puntos que debía modificar.

-¡ N-no...no puedo !- Y la dejaba caer, respirando con dificultad.- ¡No puedo, pesa mucho!-

-¡ Vroooei!, ¡No quiero quejas! - Se la volvía a entregar con rudeza, mirandola con el ceño fruncido, la menor se sentía confusa, pensaba que aprender a utilizar la espada sería divertido, pero nunca imaginó que Squalo fuese a ser tan estricto, estaba acostumbrada a solo recibir mimos y atenciones de todo tipo, por lo que el que la tratase de ese modo tan severo le hacía sentir extraña.

- Empezarás cargando contra ese árbol, ¿ lo ves? Empuñala así, con fuerza, corres y de lado a lado haces un corte lo más firme que puedas...Mira.-

El mismo espadachín se posicionó antes de echar a correr contra el robusto árbol en cuestión, haciendo un corte limpio en su corteza.

- Ahora hazlo tú.-

Nelly le miró y suspiró, aquello no era divertido. Finalmente alzaba la espada, sosteniendola con toda su fuerza y se lanzó contra el árbol, pero antes de llegar a este tropezó con sus propios pies, haciendole caer de bruces, hacia delante contra la tierra, rocas y hierba que era el suelo del bosque, lastimandose el rostro, las manos y las rodillas.

-¡ Vamos, vamos, arriba!- Le bramaba Squalo, restandole importancia al accidente...pero para Squnelle si era importante, soltó la espada y se miró las manos, todas rojas y sucias por el golpe, igual que sus rodillas, algo despellejadas y con gotitas de sangre. Sin darse apenas cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¡Vrooei!, ¡Squnelle, levanta!-

- ¡No!...P-papá...me lástimé...mi d-duele mucho!- Y quedó sentada, abrazandose a sus rodillas, escondiendo el rostro entre ellas, sollozando sonoramente. Squalo apretó los puños con rabia y acercandose a la menor con pasos firmes la puso en pie sin especial cuidado, volviendo a ponerle la empuñadura de la espada entre las manos.

- ¡Basta!, ¡ Un superbi no llora nunca !, ¡ Eleva el mentón, esto no es nada, tú eres mucho más fuerte!. ¡Mira al frente y sigue siempre adelante, por mucho que caigas siempre pudes volver a levantarte!-

Nelly solo le miró desconcertada las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y su mandíbula se presentaba trémula, para ella era todo un shock recibir ese tipo de trato, había escuchado a su padre bramar cientos de veces, pero nunca directamente a ella, pese a que siempre era el que ponía las normas y limitaciones, nunca había sido tan estricto y severo con ella, ahora que se había hecho daño, solo esperaba que la mimasen y curasen sus heridas, igual que siempre.

- Quiero..q-quiero...- en cada palabra mentada con su quebrada vocecita, una pequeña y vaporosa nube de vaho escapaba, fruto de la diferencia de tempratura corporal de la menor con la del exterior, tremendamente fría.

- Quiero ir con papi.- Y soltaba de nuevo la espada, retomando el llanto, ahora totalmente tintado por un sentimiento de desolación.

- Vroooei! Qué dices? Ya estás con...!.- Entonces el espadachín se dió cuenta de que la menor hablaba de xanxus.

Quedó enmudecido mirandola llorar sintiendo de pronto un enorme vacío por dentro, claro, el jefe no la hubiese gritado y habría atendido sus magulladuras en el acto, consolandola, enjugando sus lágrimas y mimandola, simplemente no dejandola sufrir, sin embargo el pelipata siempre tenía un "NO" en los labios para con ella, siempre le ponía normas y limitaciones, incoscientemente estaba repitiendo las misma pautas que su propio padre había tenido para con él, mucho años atrás...Pero Squnelle era diferente, no solo por ser del sexo opuesto, ella contaba con una situación familiar distinta, con una vida y condiciones diferentes.

- Yo...solo quería...- Él solo quería que la menor siguiese sus pasos, nada le hubiese enorgullecido más que ver a su hija blandiendo una espada con maestría y soberbia, que algún día llegase a ser la emperatriz de la espada, sí, eso es lo que él deseaba pero ¿ Qué deseaba Squnelle?

Con este pensamiento, Squalo se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella con la mirada perdida aunque enseguida se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, había sentido a la pequeña como parte de sí mismo desde el mismo momento en que la tuvo en brazos por primera vez y ahora se preguntaba si realmente estaba preparado para ser padre...se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien, si estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella o solo hacía lo que habían hecho con él mismo de niño.

Viendole de ese modo, Squnelle dejó de llorar, aún hipeaba un poco pero se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y se acercó a su progenitor, tomando sus manos y retirandolas de su rostro, observandole con una inusual seriedad en ella.

- Superbi nunca llora...-

Él la miró sorprendido por un momento y terminaba abrazandola, estrechandola contra sí, con una sonrisa trémula, sí, un Superbi nunca llora, pero ahora de verdad que el espadachín sentía que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas flaquearían, haciendole derramar unas lágrimas que llevaban dentro de él desde hacía mucho.

- Un Superbi nunca llora.- Repitió la palabras dichas por la menor unos momentos antes, separandola con cuidado y acariciando su rostro con mimo, sonriendole con extraña dulzura. Era ella ahora la persona más importante en su vida, más aún que la persona a la que juró seguir por el resto de sus días, nunca necesitó del afecto de nadie, nunca expresó su afecto por nadie tampoco, pero amaba a su hija y necesitaba de su amor también, lo que para él era algo totamente nuevo, pero evidente.

Tomó las manitas de su pequeña con cuidado, observando los rasguños que habían en ellas y besó las pequeñas palmas con taimada delicadeza, suspirando luego.

- Perdóname...No debí ser tan brusco contigo, aún eres demasiado pequeña para un entrenamiento tan estricto...- Resopló profundamente, sobandose la nuca y desacomodandose el cabello.

- La enseñanza de la espada es un camino dificil y doloroso...hace falta ser muy fuerte para poder llevarlo a cabo. Si no deseas aprender,está bien...No voy a obligarte. ¿ De acuerdo ? -

Y con un deje de mudo tristeza se ponía en pié, recogiendo lo que habían llevado hasta allí, para volver a casa, pero fue interrumpido por un jalón a su ropa. No la miró, no sabía cómo debía actuar en ese momento.

- Yo soy fuerte...y un día ti voy a ganar, papá.- Y ahora sí la miró, sonriendo henchido de orgullo, un orgullo que le impedía pensar que llegaría el día que alguien le derrotase, pero sí, ahora quería que algún día Squnelle fuese capaz de vencerle.

- '¡Vroooei!, ¡ Serás la emperatriz de la espada! - Le bramaba de nuevo ahora tomandola en brazos y llenandole el rostro de besos, Squnelle reía abrazandole,de nuevo animada, ya ni siquiera recordaba la caida de hacía un momento, había sido esa la primera vez que habían tenido que hacer las paces el uno con el otro. El mayor cargó ambas espadas y demás bartulos que había llevado y cargando a su hija también, comenzó el camino de vuelta a la mansión varia. Esperaría a que las heridas de Nelly sanaran por completo para retomar el entrenamiento, esta vez de un modo más adecuado para ella... y sin olvidar que no era el único que le estaba enseñando a utilizar sus técnicas.


End file.
